


blooming flowers

by arachi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: Tsuzuru makes the flowers inside Itaru bloom— but although it's beautiful, it makes him hard to breathe.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru, Minagi Tsuzuru/Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	blooming flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i can't english please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes.

Itaru always adore Tsuzuru. This young boy works so hard for the sake of his family, for the sake of his dream, for the sake of everyone. He always tried his best and even overworked himself to the point he'll faint.

Itaru always adore Tsuzuru. How he wrote like he has infinite ideas in his head. Is it because he loves writing so much that it seems like he never stop writing? Itaru wonders, does this boy ever running out of imaginations?

Itaru always adore Tsuzuru. His gentle aura and how good he's at taking care of people. It's such a nonsense that there are no girls ever interested at him.

Itaru always adore him. Itaru never imagine that this boy who's five years younger than him will have a really important role in his live. Or he used to be.

Itaru has no idea since when he started feeling this way. Started feeling that Tsuzuru should only look at him and take care of him and not everyone else. Which Itaru know is stupid because they're just troupe mates, or friends, or maybe family— nothing more. This feeling that leds Itaru to started avoid Tsuzuru because he doesn't want this feeling to grow more and more. Tsuzuru was worried, of course, he even apologizing several times because he realise Itaru draws distance between them and thought he did something wrong and Itaru hates him. Itaru doesn't hate him, Itaru hates himself for having this feeling.

Maybe Tsuzuru give up on him. Who is he kidding, he's not even that worth for Tsuzuru to fight for. And so Tsuzuru left him. Of course Tsuzuru choose another person. Another person who's not annoying and demand so much from him. Itaru chuckles to himself thinking about how he used to imagined that he could spent his live happily with Tsuzuru. Sure Tsuzuru makes him happy. He makes flowers bloom inside of him— but although it's beautiful, it makes him hard to breathe.


End file.
